Yu-Gi-Oh!: Welcome to the Night!
by Millennium Idiot
Summary: For aeons, vampires had spread terror across the world, & one unusual vampire, the charming Vampire Scarlet Scrouge has grown bored of it. Now he decides to make peace between mortal & non-mortal vampires, accompanied by the Vampire Hunter. However things will never be easy for the both of them... Ladies & gentleman, we now present to you the night - & its story never told before.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Night

_**Yu⭐Gi⭐Oh!: Welcome to the Night**_

_**Chapter I**_

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the card game franchise we all know & love._

Dear human, if you're in the Duel Spirit Realm, try to go to Zombie World (the one Field Spell that changes all monsters on the field & the graveyard into Zombies). Then, go to the east (takes 10 soldier steps to the left, 6 normal steps forward, & but one mere baby step), not far from there. You'll see a black castle with a red full moon, surrounded by black & gray houses. That's the Vampire Kingdom, right where I live.

I'm a 6-star DARK Zombie-type monster, the Vampire Scarlet Scrouge, but just call me Lucra (some of you mortals may mistake me for that Alucard guy).

"Lucra!" the husky voice of the Vampire Duke awakened me from my nightdream. Geez, turn the dark on, I'm afraid of the light, stupid (well, not really. But some LIGHT monsters are designed to make our deaths as painless as humanly possible)! Light blinded my vision, despite me trying to shield myself with my cape.

"Alas, curse you!" I swore in my perfect Romanian accent. "You almost blinded me with your staff!"

"Sorry. You were nightdreaming. It's 7 PM. Start breakfast, sharp-sharp." said he pointing at the Clock Tower of Doom not far from here (how to read: Dark City, hometown of the Destiny HEROes). "What's for breakfast, anyway? Dog blood? American human blood? Panda blood?"

"Nah." said I. "I'll try & find food."

The Duke chuckled. "Wise choice, dear friend."

`•.,,.•´

The streets were quite filled with mortal robbers that night. I had a hard time deciding which robber looked the most plump; the most blood to feast on. Ah, how plump they look, how red their faces are! Ah, the blood they would provide for us should be more than enough. I felt myself almost drooling at the very thought, & I had to suck the drool before any card could see it..

_ TAP!_

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

_ GROWL!_ Someone or something is interrupting my hunt. Great. That thing was chasing after someone or something else in a deep purple & gray cloak, rushing through the dark alley.

It feels like my body wasn't my own. I flew above the rooftops as a giant bat, following the thing. The cold air bit into my snout & almost froze my wings (which were originally my cape). The cloaked figure was cornered in a alley, clearly in no condition to escape from the thing, which is a Drool Lizard.

"Stop!" the Drool Lizard commanded. "Stay there while I-"

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped between the Reptile & the person, back in my humanoid form, pointing my staff at the fellow bloodsucker. "Away from him!" said I. "This man is mine; my very own prey. Go find another duel monster to suck blood from... or else!"

A poisonous aura was felt. The figure's breath felt icy behind me.

"You cuntfuck of a dipshit." the Drool Lizard cursed while waddling away.

"Who you think you are that you can claim me as your prey?" the cloaked figure asked me.

Ooops...

"Uh..."

"Fuck it." swore he, while taking off his cloak. If he were human, I swore he would be no older than 20 years old. His wavy hair is grayish-blonde, matching his also grey eyes, & he has a certain kind of face that any human girl would consider beautiful. The way he dresses was no different from your stereotypical monster hunter in mortal's video games, only more elegant. His legs were covered in black trousers & long dark brown boots. His hands wore long, white gloves, & they were holding a sleek, black whip. "I'm Vampire Hunter, a 4-star DARK Warrior." he introduced himself, staring directly at my eyes.

Double oops...

According to mortal literature, he hunts my kind. Would I die here?

I know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Negotiation

**Yu****Gi****Oh!: Welcome to the Night**

**Chapter II**

Now we're back to my story, dear reader, after a lengthy ass break, & if you're curious, here is what I did next. And please, just don't immediately spread it to any mortal that you meet for your own good.

"Vampire Hunter, huh?" chuckled I. "Then come."

The Warrior's grey eyes showed confusion for a second (cue huge red question mark on top his head - he almost looked like a Mokey-Mokey!), & then panic the following second when I covered him & myself with my black cape, wrapped one arm around his abdomen, & carried him off into the night. I could tell he's quite a competent one for such bullshit like this, because he didn't shriek immediately unlike most of my prey. The icy gust still wafted cruelly, resulting in my long white hair slapping my pale face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the Hunter demanded, trying to free himself from my grip. His yellowish-grey hair was also getting untidy. "Put me down!"

"Like hell I would!" shouted I, baring my fangs. "I can't afford to drop you on something sharp!"

"Like the horn of a Dark Catapulter?" he queried.

"Of course!" was my response. "Ergh, you're one hell of a dumbass!"

TAP! We landed in a cemetery. It was all dark & hazy; one would ponder they're in the Shadow Realm. The chap in my grasp squirmed himself out & stood up before me. "Art thou trying to bogging abduct me?!"

"Kidnapping is damned!" shouted I. "I need your assistance."

"What for?" asked he.

"You know us Vampires - not you, the only Warrior in our tribe - have been preying on other mortals for eons, right?"

"No shit."

"Actually I'm quite uninterested of it."

"Why?"

I took several deep breaths. This is the moment.

"I need thou to help me to form peace amongst them."

"I can't." The Vampire Hunter shuddered; tears started developing in his grey eyes. His voice also started to sound shaky. "I'm born to slay your kind, not create amity between you & mortals. I simply can't. Impossible."

"Hell, don't you know there's no such thing as impossible?" I gripped the man's broad shoulders with my hands, giving him the you-are-absolutely-fucking-insane-for-being-pessimistic look. "There is only improbable."

"All right." he at last said. "But I still need to hunt the mortal vampires who can't be cured."


	3. Chapter 3: Entrance

The stroll from the Graveyard never felt so energizing before. The breeze was at last chilly, not as icy as before. The trees didn't look as fear-provoking, & my mantle kept me warm as ever. "So where should we go first?" the Hunter asked. Most of the populaces of the Duel Spirit Realm are okay with the presence of us Vampires, but not the mortals. There are too many mortal vampires that hunt too voluminous humans, & there are too many humans who kill too numerous vampires for no adequately explained reason.

"Why, to the Mortal Realm, of course." said I. "Do you know how to make the gate?"

"Yes." the Hunter took off his cloak & pulled out a bottle of ink, a paintbrush, some rosemary, & a scroll. Pulling the ink cap, he dipped the paintbrush inside & started drawing an arcane circle on the ground. I felt myself slightly shivering at this point.

"Can you read the writings on this scroll?" the Hunter asked me, handing me the golden scroll. As I nodded, the both of us trod inside the circle; the hunter hurriedly closed the bottle & put it in the magical pocket of his cloak, along with the paintbrush, dropping the rosemary inside the center of the circle.

We started to gabble the words engraved on the parchment.

_"Setag fo eht retho dlrow,_

_nepo, nepo!_

_Ediug su ot eht retho edis,_

_htiw siht elcric ew geb fo uoy,_

_stirips morf eht retho edis!"*_

The pentacle underneath our feet began to glow pink, & demonic, black tendrils started to surface, enfolding round our ankles & waists, dragging us inside the pentacle. Rule number one: don't panic. Panicking only makes things worse. So I tried to stable my breath while one tendril gagged my mouth, superficially taking me to the void.

`•.,,.•´

The transportation to the Mortal Realm seemed never-ending. The Chaos Zone seemed only consisting of blue & purple portals; absolute emptiness was clearly felt from them. I started to feel queasy, & all of sudden I was grateful I was drifting with a vacant stomach. Next to me, the Vampire Hunter's face, which was beginning to turn grey, showed that he was out cold & was now wrapped in light. Unfortunate chap must have his energy sapped from the summoning.

`•.,,.•´

Putting aside my pale parlor, I'm now pretty much indistinguishable from a normal human; I'm still bridal carrying the comatose Vampire Hunter in my arms. His inhalation sounded harsh, like he was trying to get oxygen with every single gulp. "Somebody? Any help?" I shouted, but no one answered, unstrangely. It was the middle of the night. No wonder. Only one or two stores were opened; their neon-colored lights shone dimly in the otherwise eerie town.

I continued walking on the boulevard, making sure there were no dangerous mortal things after me, until I arrived in front of a strange-looking store with a turtle as its logo. Beneath the turtle, there were enormous, red letterings:

**_KAME GAME SHOP_**

Ah, so this is the house of the King of Games himself. I couldn't knock the door since I was still carrying the Hunter, so I decided to call out in most courteous way possible. "Excuse me, Lord or Lady, but can you help me?"

The door was opened by a diminutive old man with bristly hair. He was still bobbling his head that was wearing a neon green night cap, rubbing his eyes. "Yes?" asked he.

"This man," I said, showing the Hunter. "... He just passed out."

"How come?" the old man looked puzzled.

"Er, he was beaten up by a... gang."

"Come in & let me tend your friend." The old man nearly bawled when he touched the Hunter's forehead. "Gosh! His forehead's too hot! Does he have a fever?!"

The dismaying fact was the old man was right. As I touched the Hunter's forehead with one finger, I felt a scorching hot sensation.

"All right. Hurry." stated I, as I rushed inside & put the poor chap on the sofa, my arms letting go off his waist & the back of his knees. "Warm water & towel?" I requested.

"Coming up!" the old chap responded, hastening to the kitchen.

As I gawked at an owl from a window, my eyelids began to feel weighty from fatigue & I drifted into a deep nap.


End file.
